Heretofore there has existed shoulder-carried bags such as duffle bags and some womens pocket books. There have also existed wheeled stands for the carrying of large bulky bags or luggage not readily carried by a frail person over extended distances. However, there has not existed any suitable apparatus for the carrying over the shoulder of a normally hand-carried bag or luggage of the attache type, while there has existed a need particularly for salesmen, to free both hands for the carrying of other merchandise, articles or the like. Moreover, typically it would seem counter-productive to have to carry a carrying case in which to transport another case.